


Sex Pollen

by BeniMaiko



Series: Trite Tropes, but I Love Them Anyway [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dub con because of pollen, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex Pollen, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, dub con, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex pollen almost makes them do it, and then it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen

They weren’t going to make it to Deaton’s. Derek’s hand was trembling on the gear shift as he drove Stiles’ Jeep as fast as it would go down the deserted streets of Beacon Hills. Unfortunately, he didn’t think it would be fast enough.

Stiles was practically crying with need from the passenger seat. Fucking fairies and their fucking magical, sex-pollen producing flowers. It was just his bad luck that he had accompanied Derek on his patrol where they had stumbled upon a large patch of orgy inducing plants.

With any luck, they would make it to the vet clinic where Scott was waiting to spray them down with the counter agent Deaton had prepared. Stiles recognized the building as soon as Derek sped into the parking lot on squealing tires.

He really intended to get out of the Jeep and run to the clinic door, but Stiles found himself diving to the Driver’s side and climbing into Derek’s lap. He mashed his lips against the wolf’s and practically devoured the older man’s mouth. His hands tried to work open the button on Derek’s jeans, but strong arms were pulling him firmly into the larger man’s chest.

“Let me touch you. Please!” Stiles begged.

Derek loosened his hold on the smaller man just enough to rip their shirts off while Stiles opened his jeans and grabbed the older man’s rock hard and weeping cock. “Oh God, Yes! Stiles. Fucking take your pants off. I need to be inside you right now.”

Stiles moaned and responded, “Shit Derek, I’m gonna fuck you so hard. Your ass is so perfect. You’re gonna feel me for days!”

Even through the sex-pollen haze, Derek realized something was off. “You’re gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock. I’m gonna knot you and fill you with my cum.” He growled at the smaller man.

Stiles frowned as irritation worked its way into his magic fueled lust. “I’m gonna be so deep in you, you’ll feel me in your throat.”

The wolf growled, “Stop playing around, Stiles. I’m fucking you. Get your pants off and turn over.”

“Shut the fuck up! No way. I’m fucking you, mister ‘werewolf healing factor’. Bend over so I can ream that tight ass!” Stiles husked as he grabbed the sweet, _sweet_ ass in question.

Before the argument could progress any further, the men were shot in the face with streams of bright purple liquid that Scott pumped out of a squirt bottle. They sputtered and gasped as the cold liquid cleared their heads of the all-consuming need for sex.

Stiles quickly removed his hand from the larger man’s rear end and reached to help him tuck his now flaccid dick back in his pants. Derek swatted his hands away. “I’ve got it.” Neither man wanted to make eye contact with the other.

Scott looked concerned. “Are you guys alright? Derek, do you need a ride home?” He asked.

The older wolf shook his head. “I’m running home. I need to clear my head.” He leapt out of the Jeep and took off into the night.

Stiles frowned as he watched Derek disappear in the dark. “Well, that answers one question.”

Scott raised one eyebrow. “What does it answer?”

With a shrug, Stiles replied, “I used to wonder if he’d be good in bed, but I don’t think we would ever make it that far. Even though we were doped up on fairy magic, we were arguing about who would get to fuck whom.”

Scott looked equal parts disgusted and surprised. “Well, of course Derek would top.” He stated with confidence.

The younger man’s mouth dropped open. “What do you mean?”

The True Alpha shrugged. “When two gay men are attracted to each other, they often have penetrative anal sex. The one that does the penetrating is said to be the top, while the one being penet…”

Stiles smacked his hand over his friend’s mouth. “Oh my God, Scott. I know what ‘top’ means, and never EVER try to explain gay sex to me ever again.” The human gave an exaggerated shiver. “I meant, why would you assume that Derek would be the top?”

The wolf squinted at his friend as if attempting to judge his sincerity. “Because he’s bigger. Duh!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “What does that have to do with anything? Just because I’m smaller doesn’t mean I’m not a guy. I have a dick that I would like to stick somewhere warm and wet.”

Scott frowned at his friend. “OK, but I thought you liked being a bottom.”

Stiles threw his hands in the air. “Well, yeah, I have a prostate, you know. Sure, I like to be fucked, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like to top, too. I’m what you’d call _versatile._ Seriously. Just because Derek is bigger doesn’t mean he _doesn’t_ have a prostate. He might _like_ someone pounding it hard.”

The Alpha cringed. “How does this happen. Why am I having a conversation about Derek’s prostate? Fuck my life.” He wiped one hand down his face. “You’re right, but I have no idea. I’m going home. If you want to discuss Derek’s prostate, you’ll have to take it up with him.” The boy turned on his heel and walked away into the night.

~

 

The next morning found Stiles still stewing over Derek and Scott both assuming that he’d be a good little bottom. Not that there was anything wrong with being a bottom. He quite enjoyed getting fucked, but that was beside the point.

Whether he was giving or receiving, Stiles treated his sexual partners with respect. During his freshman year of college, he had whirled around and put a guy in a headlock when the dude had started in saying shit like, ‘be a good bitch and take it’ and ‘you love it, you cunt.’ After that, Stiles was much more discerning about who he brought home.

So, Stiles really wanted to know _why_ Derek had been so adamant about topping. Did he think Stiles was weak? Did he think of Stiles was naturally submissive? The human need to know, so he hopped in his Jeep and headed to the wolf’s apartment.

Having heard Stiles’ vehicle in the parking lot, Derek was standing in his open doorway with his arms crossed over his chest when the boy arrived. “What do you want, Stiles?”

Stiles refused to be intimidated and pushed past the wolf into the apartment. He decided it would be best to get straight to the point. “What’s up with you, man? Why were you sooooo insistent on topping last night?”

Derek looked appalled. “I don’t even know how to answer that. I wouldn’t have tried to have sex with you, at all, if it hadn’t been for the pollen. What damn difference does it make _how_ I wanted to do it?”

“It’s important. I need to know.” Stiles scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration.

The larger man scowled. “I don’t know. I guess that’s just how I’ve always done it, so that’s what I thought of doing. It doesn’t really matter, we’re never having sex.”

Stiles laughed. “Of course not, dude! Um… when you say that’s how you’ve always done it, you meant with women, right? I mean have you ever had sex with a man?”

The wolf blushed to the tips of his ears. “That’s not any of your business, Stiles.”

“Holy crap, you have. You’ve had sex with a guy. Why am I just hearing about this?” Stiles was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Derek’s eyebrows practically slammed together in a scowl. “Because it’s none of your business.” He enunciated very slowly and clearly. “And it was just once. It wasn’t… _I wasn’t_ very good.”

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip. “Shit, bro. I’m sorry. Did either of you know what you were doing? I mean, having sex with a guy isn’t like doing it with a girl, ‘cause assholes aren’t self-lubricating, you know?” He rubbed his chin with his hand. “And while the reach around is vitally important for both, it’s possible to do it too soon with a guy, and then he’s just laying there waiting for you to finish.”

Derek rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” He muttered. “I um.. I didn’t finish. I kind of went… soft… and just jerked him off. It was fucking awful.”

Stiles smirked. “It sounds like ‘awful fucking’ to me.”

Derek growled.

Stiles clapped his hands together. “Well. It’s been nice having this conversation. I would like you to promise me that if we ever have sex, I get to top.”

The older man growled louder. “We’re never having sex.”

“I know.” Stiles nodded in agreement. “But if we do, I get to top.”

Derek shrugged. “Fine. Whatever. If we ever have sex, you can top. Happy?”

Stiles’ smile was wide. “Very.” He sounded smug.

~

 

Derek should not have been so quick to make promises to Stiles. Apparently, the smoke from burning a patch of fairy flowers with a flamethrower was even more potent than the pollen. Who knew?

There was no way they could make it to Deaton’s clinic. They barely had time to get to the Jeep where Stiles had a stash of lube and condoms in the glove box. The younger man threw a blanket on the ground and began stripping his clothes off. “Hurry up and get naked! I want to be able to prep you. It’s important.”

Derek began to nervously undress but still argued with the smaller man. “Maybe we should reconsider who gets to top.”

Stiles stepped closer to the wolf. “I know you never wanted to do this. I wish I had brought a bottle of counter agent along for this, and believe me, I will in the future, but I need to be inside you, like yesterday. So, lie down and relax so I can prep you, or I’m gonna fuck you dry, and neither of us want that.”

Derek should have been horrified at Stiles’ words, but he found himself getting even harder. Pre-cum began to leak out of his throbbing cock. He sat on the blanket and stretched out onto his back.

As he watched Stiles finish undressing, Derek admired the younger man’s body. He could admit to himself that the sight probably would have turned him on even without the sex-pollen. Stiles had grown into a very attractive man.

He was only an inch or so shorter than Derek and not as wide in the shoulders, but his body was all lean muscle and sharp angles. He had narrow hips accentuated by the deep V cut of muscles leading to his thick, heavy cock. His ass was a work of art.

Derek wondered if Stiles would let him mount him if he promised to pay attention and learn how to properly top.

Stiles joined the larger man on the blanket and reached out to touch him. Derek seemed to enjoy having Stiles run his hands across his chest and shoulders but flinched when they strayed too close to his ass.

In his most reassuring voice, Stiles murmured, “I’m not gonna hurt you Derek. I won’t, but I need you to relax for me. Let me make this good for you.” Stiles chuckled with his mouth pressed against Derek’s neck. “I shouldn’t tell you this, but I had the biggest crush on you in high school. So, I can promise that I have put hours of thought into exactly what I can do to you to make you feel awesome.”

Derek’s eyebrows lifted to his hairline, but he smiled as he said, “Your mouth.”

Stiles shook his head slightly. “What?”

The wolf cleared his throat. “I might have given some thought to you and me. Many of those thoughts revolve around your mouth.”

The younger man smirked. “So, like, ‘my mouth on your dick’ sorts of thoughts.”

Derek hissed. “Yes, but not just that. I’ve thought about your smile and the way it lights up your face. I’ve imagined kissing you and how your lips would feel on mine. I want to feel your mouth on my neck and on my chest and abs. Well, I’ve wanted your mouth everywhere, including my dick.”

While the larger man had been talking, Stiles had worked one lube slick finger into Derek’s tight hole. As he worked it in and out of the wolf’s body, he asked, “God yes, Derek. Can I? I just need to suck on your nipples. You are always running around without a shirt on and I need to know if they are as sensitive as I hope. Please?”

A moan and a franticly nodding head are Derek’s response. Stiles sucked one pale brown nub into his mouth and bit down gently with his teeth. He used the distraction to ease a second finger inside the other man’s slick heat.

“You’re doing so good, Der. Relax for me.” Stile husked before licking a trail down Derek’s abs and crooking his fingers into the larger man’s prostate.

“Oh FUCK!” Derek yelled as his back arched. He could not control the way his hips thrust against the air.

Stiles grinned and added a third finger. He nibbled at the juncture between Derek’s hip and thigh before licking the length of his weeping cock and swirling his tongue around the head.

Derek was lost in the overwhelming sensations Stiles was inflicting, but he was aware enough to want to return the favor. He licked his lips and placed one hand on Stiles’ shoulder. He needed to be careful, because his claws kept popping out. He slowly shoved his fingers into Stiles’ hair and cupped the back of his head.

He urged the smaller man away from his dick, tugging him until he felt slender fingers slip from his body, but lips were close enough to kiss. As he shifted until Stiles was cradled between his legs, Derek pressed his mouth against Stiles’ lips.

Derek loved the feel of the younger man’s back muscles shifting and flexing under his hands as the kissed and rutted against each other. It was glorious, but Derek needed more.

“Stiles, please. I need… more. I need _you._ ” Derek would be embarrassed if he couldn’t feel rock hard proof of Stiles’ need pressing below his belly button.

Stiles groaned. “OK. OK.” He rolled on a condom and lined himself up with Derek’s opening, slowly easing in, a fraction of an inch at a time. He stopped as soon as the swollen head of his dick had cleared the tight rim.

“Breathe for me, Der. Relax. If you bear down a bit, it will be easier, but if you need me to stop, just say. I don’t want to hurt you.” Stiles looked deep into Derek’s eyes as he spoke.

The wolf nodded, but said, “You can’t hurt me. Werewolf healing, remember?”

Stiles gritted his teeth and argued, “I can still hurt you. I don’t want you to feel any pain. You might feel uncomfortable or some pressure, but I won’t hurt you. I need you to promise me that you’ll say something if it’s too much.”

Derek nodded. “I will. Thank you.”

Stiles squeezed more lube on his dick and eased another inch into Derek’s body. “Still good?” He asked.

The larger man growled. “Yes. For fuck sake, Stiles. Please! I’m fine.” He hooked his ankles behind the smaller man’s ass and pulled him into his body with one swift motion.

“Oh holy fuck!” Stiles yelled as he bottomed out. He panted as he reached behind himself to unhook Derek’s ankles. While still buried inside the larger man he shifted Derek’s legs until his knees were draped over Stiles’ shoulders.

The angle must have been good, because Derek began to grunt on every stroke as Stiles slammed into his prostate.

The wolf clawed into the blanket until Stiles demanded that he stroke his own cock. “Please, Der. I want to see you work your dick. Can you do that for me? Do you grip it tight or loose? God! Look how fucking hard you are. That’s right, strip it fast. I want to see you cum for me.”

Derek could feel his orgasm building as he yanked and pulled on his cock. Every thrust of Stiles’ length inside his body sent an electric jolt straight to his balls which were tightening up in response.

His fangs had dropped and he knew his eyes were flashing. He had never lost control during sex like this. He had to wonder if it was the pollen or _Stiles._ God help him, he thought it was probably the younger man.

“You’re so beautiful. So close, Der. Please! Cum for me. That’s my good boy.” Stiles crooned to Derek as the larger man shot thick ropes of cum across his stomach and chest.

Derek shouted as the hardest orgasm of his life washed over his body in ever stronger waves. “STILES!!!”

A dozen thrusts found Stiles stilling deep inside Derek’s body as his own orgasm struck. The smaller man slowly eased out of Derek’s body and collapsed onto the blanket next to him, panting.

Stiles rolled onto his side and pressed the palm of his hand against Derek’s chest. “Are you OK?”

Derek was surprised to see a tear rolling down the younger man’s face. “I’m fine. What’s wrong? Are you OK?” The wolf asked.

Stiles sobbed, “I’m sorry. I know you said we would never… and I know you didn’t want to! I’m so sorry! I fucking raped you. Oh my God, I think I’m gonna throw up.” He was falling into full-on panic mode.

As Stiles started to roll away from him, Derek wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him close. “Don’t. You’re OK. I’ve got you. You didn’t rape me, Stiles. I promise. It was the pollen. We were both affected.”

The smaller man groaned. “You don’t understand, Derek. I _wanted_ it.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I wanted it.”

The wolf pulled Stiles tight into his chest. “I don’t know what to tell you. It’s OK. You didn’t hurt me. If you think about it, we sort of pre-negotiated what happened. I’m fine. _We’re_ fine.” He could hear Stiles’ heart and breathing slow down as he calmed. “To be honest, I don’t regret it at all. I would do it again, even.”

Stiles tensed as he asked, “With me?”

The larger man nuzzled the hair behind Stiles’ ear. “Only with you, if that’s OK.” He murmured.

Stiles grinned. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
